The use of technologically advanced conference rooms has increased in recent years. In order to support more fluid interaction with users of such rooms, these conference rooms may employ high bandwidth audio-visual equipment that may permit interactivity using, for example, voice and/or gestural input. With known systems, participants remote from a technologically advanced conference room are passive and are not able to interact with components of the room.
Virtual reality (VR) has been defined as an experience where a person is “surrounded by a three dimensional computer-generated representation, and is able to move around in the virtual world and see it from different angles, to reach into it, grab it, and reshape it.” See Rheingold, H., Virtual Reality, New York: Summit, 1991. VR head-mounted display devices such as the Oculus® Rift® DK2 head-mounted display system, sold by Oculus VR, LLC of Menlo, Park, Calif., provide immersive experiences in virtual environments suitable for gaming and the more direct experiencing of stories. Companies have been working on consumer versions of VR headsets with the gaming audience as their target, using virtual environments that lack correspondence with the real world.